With a Son's Love
by LettyToretto21
Summary: Jess is Peter's twin brother, he went to stay with family friend, Luke Danes, as I take over , we have saved the Cheerleader so we can save the world. Our Heroes will face a lot of things before they are able to save the world. Including a psycho after them all and much more. Currently going through a divorce updates may lack. Sorry!
1. The Arrival

Completely AU crossover between Heroes and Gilmore Girls, Jess is Peter's twin brother who has gone to stay with family friend Luke Danes after he and Peter "Saved the cheerleader Save the World" Jess knew about Nathan's time with Meredith and also knew about Claire, so when he found out that Claire was the Cheerleader that he and Peter were saving he told Peter about her and then told Noah that they were taking her with them because she belonged with people who understood her and were like her, who could take care of her. When the three of them got back to New York City Peter and Jess's dad, who up until that point they had believed to be dead, Arthur tried to not only take Peter, Jess, and Claire's abilities but kill them as well so Jess ran to their mother's brother Luke in Stars Hollow while Peter and Claire are hiding in New York. To help hide he decided to change his last name and age, hoping that he and his brother would be able to figure out a way to stop their brother and father. Little did they know that he would meet people that would not only be important to him but some that would be important to all of the "Heroes".

I don't own anything you may recognize, NBC Owns Heroes, and The CW owns Gilmore Girls.

Everyone has the same gifts, Syler has attacked Molly's family but the company doesn't have her yet, Matt and his wife took her in but when Mat's wife left him Matt took custody of Molly. Syler hasn't gone back after Claire yet since she's been with Peter all time and no one knows where they are.

Emily and Richard Help Lorelei move to Stars Hollow and the whole family is extremely close. There isn't any of the bitterness from the show, don't get me wrong it worked for the show but it doesn't for this story.

Volume One

Chapter One

Stars Hollow

Jess's POV

Luke and I sat in the Dinner during one of the few dead times talking about my gifts, like we try to do most days, so that I don't get overwhelmed Syler had.

"Luke I think I'm going to tell Rory the truth. I think she may be special," I said grabbing one of the sugar dispensers to fill up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sending me with a look of concern not only for me but for the teenage girl he saw as a daughter as well.

"I've been having dreams of her doing the things that only Pete and I can do and I'm worried about her. She could freak out or even think she's going nuts, the list can go on. I remember when Pete and I manifested our powers. He thought he was going crazy. He was having dreams of flying through New York. If she's having dreams then she's gonna freak out," I said. While I was talking, I let my temper get to me and I crushed the sugar dispenser in my hand.

"Easy Jess," he said as he handed me a clean rag to wipe the blood off my hand. Thanks to Claire the cut had already healed up.

After I cleaned up the blood, I took the rag up stairs and put it in the washer. I put bleach in with the rag then I left it to soak when I went back down to the Dinner.

"You know that Lor will have a fit when she finds out how old you really are right" Luke said when I got back.

"That's the least of my worries. Pete might blow up New York, Clair isn't adjusting well because no one really wants her there but Pete and now Row could end up just like us. I just wanted to get away from all that for a while, just be normal you know. I got a chance to do high school over again, who gets to do that? I loved it! And then I met Rory and I knew that even if she was with Dean, one day if we got the chance the two of us could be great. It's not that big of a gap she's 17 now and I'm only 21. Pete would have ended up falling for Claire had I not told him that she was our niece and she was 16 at the time. I'm going to tell her the truth, all of it," I said just as the door of the diner opens and a blonde girl of about 17 walked in to the diner.

"Jess, it's so good to see you," She says running up to me and hugging me.

"Claire, it's good to see you too. Does Peter know where you are? You two need to stick together, or you can talk to Luke but you can't be running back and forth," I told her as I hugged her back.

"Peter knows where I am and he's even with me. Right now, though, he's outside getting yelled at by some guy who thinks he's you," She said with smile and I laughed.

"Why would Taylor be yelling at him, or me? I haven't done anything this week. I'll be right back. Order something, or better yet, Luke give her something healthy if she wants. Just stay inside this diner, got me?" I said with a chuckle as I walked to the door.

"Yes, Uncle Jess," She said and rolled her eyes.

"Luke, I'll be back. Watch her closely since she tends to sneak off!" I said, walking out to see Taylor yelling at Peter.

"Taylor, will you leave my brother alone? One, he didn't do anything, and two, neither did I," I said as I walked up to Peter and gave him a hug. "I missed you Pete" I told him before I let him go.

"Jess, what's going on here?" Taylor yelled, still mad for whatever reason.

"You were yelling at my twin brother who has been working very closely with Senator Nathan Petrelli in New York and is also an EMT there as well. He and our niece Claire came to see me. Now please leave us alone. We haven't done anything wrong," I said and for once he actually walked away.

"Wait, did I just use Matt's mind control thing without knowing it?" I asked Pete as we walked towards the diner.

"No I did," He said, making us both laugh.

"So what brings my favorite brother and niece to see me" I asked him as we walk into Luke's.

"Ma's gift and Isaac's gift, a girl, this one" He said, handing me a picture of an animated version of Rory,

"That's my girlfriend, Rory. I was planning on telling her everything when she got home from school today," I told him as we sit down at the counter.

"Good because you have about two months before Noah shows up here looking for her," Peter told me.

"Luke, call Lorelai we need to talk to her now. Rory is in danger," I told Luke when he walked out with plates of food.

"You told him then?" Claire asked, as Luke put the food down in front of the three of us.

"She ordered for Peter and I know what you like," Luke said then goes out of the room to call Lorelai.

"Yes he told me. I won't let Noah get his hands on her. I know he raised you Claire but Rory is priory one right now," I told her, hoping that it doesn't up set her.

"You and Peter are my only family now Jess," She said and smiled at me as the door opened.

"Ok Luke. I came as soon as I could. What the hell is going on and since when is there two Jesses?" the person who walked in said.

"Lor, this is Jess's twin brother Peter, and their niece Claire. The three of them have a lot they need to tell you about," Luke said as he walked back into the room.

"You should probably move this up stairs guys. School will be out soon and then we'll have the after school crowd," Luke said so Claire and Peter moved toward the stairs.

"Good idea, Lorelai?" I asked, nodding my head to the stairs.

"Sure" Lorelai said as she looked at the three of us and then back to Luke. She shook her head before following us up the stairs.


	2. Telling Lorelai

**A.N. First off Not mine. I'm just playing with em. This is the first story that I've put on here so work with me. I've got two more chapters after this finished and am working on the 5th one. I'd like to thank Skye1963 for all the help and for reading over each chapter. The chapters are going to be getting longer with all the explaining that has to be done and it may get a little boring in the first two or three chapters but I promise it will pick up and follow more with _Heroes_ first two season. I am not crazy about the last two seasons but am looking forward to see if NBC really does to the 15 episode miniseries next year. That's about it for now. Enjoy. **

**-Letty **

With The Son's Love  
Chapter 2  
Jess's POV

Once we got upstairs, Lorelai sat down on the couch as did Claire. Peter and I both grabbed a chair from the table.

"Ok, first off I'm not really 17, I'm 21," I began, "I changed my age and last name when I moved here. I'm hiding from some pretty powerful people. My real name is Jessie Petrelli. Peter is my twin brother and we have an older brother named Nathan. He's a senator in New York. Claire is his daughter so she and Rory have some things in common, dad wise. No, Rory doesn't know. I am planning on telling her when she gets home from school today," I said, then took a break to let things sink in for a second because I knew that the next part is the part that is hard to believe.

"Peter, Claire, Nathan, and I are different, special, and we can do things most people can't. Nathan can fly and Claire can heal. Peter and I are like sponges. We absorb other people's gifts but it doesn't hurt them. We both have absorbed Claire and Nathan's gifts from them. Nathan's was the first one that we did. We can also read minds, paint the future, and are precogs, or, in other words, we can see the future though in our case it's through dreams and it's not pleasant sometimes. The dreaming came from our mother. There is so much more we can do but it would take too long to sit here and tell you all of it. Peter and I believe that Rory has at least one ability Peter knows more about it because he looks for people to help. I was having dreams of her but they were fuzzy which happens, dreams aren't as good as the painting," I said. Then I waited for Lorelai to say something.

"Why are you just now telling me? How long have you known she could be different?" she asked, looking right at me.

"I started having the dreams three days ago" I said. I looked to Peter to see when he first got wind of her.

"Isaac was the first to paint her and that was about two weeks ago then there was nothing until I did at the beginning of this week. I couldn't pull Claire out of school the second I started having the dreams. I had to wait a couple of days and I let the dreams and paintings work together so that I can put together good time frame, I didn't want to swoop in the day that everything goes to hell, like with Claire. We have two months," Peter said then he looked back to me.

"Now finish telling her because I really don't want a freak out but if we don't have a choice I'd rather get it over with now" Peter thought to me and I just shook my head.

"Look Lor, I just want to keep Ror safe. You know that. There are a lot of people out there that would want to do tests on her just because she is different. Not to mention the serial killer who is running loose and killing people like us to take their abilities. The way Pete and I do it and the way Rory will all she has to do is be in the same room and she can pick up the ability. But if Noah and the company got a hold of her she would never be the same again. If Syler ever caught any of us then he would be unstoppable," I told her. I was expecting airhead Lorelai Gilmore but that is nowhere near what we saw.

"So she can absorb gifts then, that's good. Jess you should have already absorbed at least one new gift being in town if not more. She has more than likely already absorbed all of your gifts by now anyway even if they haven't manifested yet they most likely will soon. The four of you need to get out of town fast. Jess, you at the very least will be joining us tonight at my parents' house. You and my mother have more in common than you would think." Lorelai said then stopped when she saw the look on my face.

"You know that my family and I are all close, there is a reason for it," she continued, "We're special as well. I figured Rory would be but didn't know what her gift would be. Keep her away from Claude, he lives in New York and if you've meet him you'd know why. Being able to turn invisible is cool and all but dude's an ass. There's a family in LA, the Walkers, they have a little girl named Molly. She's like me in that she can find people just by thinking about them. Don't let the company get a hold of her or they would use her to round us all up like they did to my parents when they were kids. They were told that they were going to be cured. Only a handful of them survived and my mother was one of them. Its how the company was created and it was good until people like Noah got involved. The company was meant to protect us but because of men like Noah, it became twisted. And if I ever catch that man in my town I'll kill him," She revealed, looking at Claire who just shrugged.  
"Jess meet Rory at the bus stop and convince her to leave with you three. Mom can help you guys get out of town and one of you will need to talk to her Headmaster. Use the mind control thing that comes with the mind reading," she finished and I just sat there, stunned.  
I was not expecting her to understand let alone be one of us. But here I sat with a locator and, as I thought about it, I guessed that a lot of the airhead thing was an act because here she sat talking like a rational adult. It honestly surprised me.

"So the age gap doesn't bother you? You are sitting here acting like it's no big deal that your 17 year old daughter running with two 21 year old men and their 17 year old niece," I heard Peter say and I turned to look at him.

"Peter, I can see that you are the more responsible on out of the two of you but no it doesn't bother me. And no, the few years between the two of them doesn't bother me because I know that the two of you will take care of her." Lorelai said as she looked at me.  
"Ok here's the plan, Peter you and Claire should come with me, I'll call mom and tell her that there will be three more at dinner tonight. Jess, you go meet Rory at the bus stop, tell her whatever you were planning on telling her already. Then bring her to the house. We'll all leave together for dinner. Now how do the two of you absorb gifts?" Lorelai asked as she stood up.

"We've already absorbed yours but there is no telling when Jess did. I absorbed it when I hugged him earlier" Peter said as he pointed at me and standing as well.

"Then the only person I have anything for is you Claire. Rory will need you. I've always been her best friend but I'm going to be going a different way. We all have our rolls to play in this and mine is with Christopher, Rory's father. Luckily I can track him down pretty easy. She may be quiet at first but if you read at all, you're golden. With Jess and Rory around, if you didn't read before you will before too long. She's not going to understand at first and she may think she's crazy but she is going to need you three," Lorelai said then she walked to the door.

"See you tonight then Lorelai," I said, nodding to the door. "I'll send them out in just a second, Lor. I need a word with my bother about informing me about visiting with Claire," I said and Peter just groaned.

"Ah come on Jess, don't make a big deal out of this," Peter pleaded as Lorelai walked out the door.

"I asked you to do two things when I left. Watch out for Claire and call me if you were going to bring her to visit. That's it Pete," I mock-growled while trying to look mad.

"You dreamed about us being here didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Ya, but come on, couldn't you have called from the road," I asked before laughing and hugging him.

"Probably but where's the fun in that," he grinned, "Come on Claire; let's go catch up with Jess's future mother-in-law. See you tonight Jess," Peter said teasingly as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry Claire, everything is going to be ok," I assured her as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just worried about you and Peter. I don't want Noah or Nathan to catch up with us and take you two away from me, and now I'm scared for this Rory girl because I know what it's like to be normal one day and the next not be able to get hurt. She's going to be scared. Let me come with you. Let me be there Jess, she needs a girl to talk to about this. I know I did," She pleaded with me. I just stood there and stared. I mean here was my 17 year old niece who was offering to come with me to tell my 17 year old girlfriend that we're different and she's just like us.

"Let's go tell Lorelai that you're coming with me," I answered and I threw my arm over her shoulders. "You know you are a lot like you father sometimes. And I mean that in a good way," I told her as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Change of plans, Claire is going to come with me she thinks she can be of more help with Rory. Lor did you tell Luke?" I asked once we got to Lorelai and Peter.

"Sure did and that sounds like a good idea. So, I will see the three of you no later than 5:30. Jess, the girls need to get ready and we have to be there by 7:00 so that should give them enough time." Lorelai replied. She and Peter walked out of the Diner and down the street.


	3. Telling Rory

**A.N. Here's chapter three. I own nothing. and Thanks to 96 for the Reviews. It's a bit longer than the first two so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Letty **

Chapter Three  
Telling Rory  
Jess's POV

"Alright Claire, lets walk to the bus stop and wait for Rory and then we'll head over to the bridge. That way we have privacy but we can still be outside," I said as I walked behind the counter. "Coffee?" I asked her holding up the pot.

"God yes!" Claire said causing me to laugh.

"Pete not letting you have your coffee again?" I asked her as I poured four cups, two for each of the girls in my life and one for myself as well.

"No he's not. How many are you drinking, 'cause that's a lot of coffee," She said eyeing the five cups.

"Two for you, two for Rory, and one for me, Pete will just have to deal with it because a Gilmore without coffee is not something you want to deal with, it's not pretty. Come on Claire lets go meet up with Rory," I said and we walked out of the diner and down to the bus stop.

"So how long have you been with Rory?" Claire asked me as we walked.

"About six months. She was dating the bag boy before that and don't get me started on him. He looks like he should play football or something but he is the grisliest guy I've ever meet. I've gotten beaked harder by a swan than he hits!" I said with a laugh as I felt someone walk up behind us.

"I knew you would cheat on Rory sooner or later but to flaunt it in the middle of town? You really are stupid aren't you," I heard from behind me.

"Ok, first off ew! He's my uncle! Second I've got a boyfriend back in New York thank you. You must be the bag boy that Uncle Jess was talking about," Claire said, acting like the cheerleader she used to be, bless this girl.

"You're our age, how can he be your uncle and since when do you have siblings?" Dean asked.

"First off Dean, I have two brothers. There's Peter who's 21, and he and I could be twins. He's at Rory's house waiting for Rory, Claire and I, and then our oldest brother Nathan, he's a Senator in New York. I changed my name when I moved here because I was tired of all the crap that came with being a Senators kid brother. That's how I have a niece that is the same age as me. Now run along," I said and turned to walk off.

"Who's Rory gonna believe, you or me?" He asked with a sneer.

"I've already meet Rory's mom. I met her at Luke's Diner when Uncle Peter and I got into town. I'm pretty sure that Rory would believe her mom wouldn't she? The way Lorelai talked they were tight. I mean she can't be that old and she had a 17 year old daughter so, you know, I would think that they are close. I know me and my uncles are. Me and Uncle Peter are closest though since Jess decided to move out here with Luke," Claire said. "Oh hey look Jess the bus is here," She said then she ran off towards the bus stop.

"Claire I swear you are worse that Elie sometimes!" I growled as I ran after her. "Thanks Claire," I said as I caught up with her.

"No problem, I couldn't stand him," She replied and then I saw my girl. "Hold the coffee, but don't drink all of it, ok?" I teased as I handed her the coffee then I jogged up to Rory.

"Hey beautiful," I cooed from behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"Jess you scared me! What are you doing here? Did we have plans today?" She asked as she sat down on the bench.

"No we didn't have plans but my brother Peter and niece Claire came into town. Your mom has taken Peter with her to your house. Claire wanted to meet you so we came to meet you here so we could go to the bridge. I need to tell and show you something. Lorelai wanted the three of us to join you tonight at Friday Night Dinner and, before they could be warned that the reason it's a weekly dinner, Peter and Claire both accepted. As your boyfriend, I am already expected to be there this week so I had no choice. This is why I don't drink coffee! I turn into Lorelai," I grinned as I watched Rory who was trying not to laugh and Claire who has no idea what I mean.

"Claire, Rory, Rory, Claire. Ror, explain your mother while I breath, please," I requested as I sat back.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. What he means is that my mom tends to go off on these long winded rants and when he has coffee he does too. It's funny to watch the two of them go at it when he's had a couple cups of coffee and she's not slept much the night before," Rory said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. And I can see that. Peter can be like that too. Oh in case Jess doesn't mention it, we ran into Dean and he thought that Jess and I were together which is just wrong. He's my uncle and that's gross! But Dean may try to cause problems, just a heads up," Claire revealed. I smiled at her and nodded my head in thanks.

"He's just jealous that my grandparent actually like Jess. He tries to break us up all the time. I wish he would realize that it's no good," Rory said then she turned to me. "You said something about going to the bridge" She added with a smile.

"That I did. Hand over that book bag. I know how many books you carry to that school of yours," I said as I reached for her backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Ladies shall we?" I asked as I put an arm around each of the girls then we walked towards the bridge.

"So what's going on? I know you better than most Jess. There is a reason why your brother and niece showed up today other than just to visit. Talk to me Jess. What's going on?" Rory begged as she looked between Claire and I.

"Ok, you may want to get comfy, it's kind of a long story." I replied as I glanced at Claire. "I'm going to let Claire start because she thinks it'll help if you know her story too so she gets to start," I said with a chuckle.

"You just don't know how to start. I'm the illegitimate daughter of Senator Nathan Petrelli. I'm17 years old and I'm not your normal teenager. I'm special-not like super smart or mental or something like that but I have an ability. From what we understand it's in our DNA or something but our abilities don't always go with our parents or siblings. Like my dad can fly but Jess and Peter absorb abilities and I can heal. For example, I can cut myself on a piece of glass and within seconds it's like it was never there. I know this all sounds crazy but I can show you if you want me to," Claire offered as she pulled out a small knife out of her pocket.

"You mean like this?" Rory asked as she too took out a knife from of the small pocket of her bag. She sliced her palm open and I watched it heal like it were Peter, Claire, or myself and I realized that it's already started.

"We had hoped to get here before you manifested. When did it start?" Claire asked a bit sadly. Rory handed her a napkin to clean the blood up with.

"About a month ago, it freaked me out at first but I've gotten used to it. What did you mean before I manifested? It is just the healing, right?" Rory asked, looking at me.

"Ror, there is a lot that you need to know. I've explained it all to Lorelai and she's ok with it but I need you to be ok with it too. I'm just not sure how to explain it all to you," I admitted then Claire decided to jump in.  
"Ok, look he's gonna spend like two hours trying to figure out how to tell you so I'm gonna do it for him and you two can hash out the details later. You know how I said I was the illegitimate daughter of Nathan; well I was adopted and raised out in Texas. I've known for a while that I was adopted and my adopted dad was trying to hide who my real family was, for reasons I'm still not sure of. Anyway, there is this guy that's like us who can take people's abilities but to do it he has to kill them first. Then there is a painter in New York named Isaac Mendes, who also is the author or whatever of the comic 9th Wonders, who paints the future and when he started painting pictures of me. Jess over there told Peter who I was and about their older brother's sordid past with my birth mom. That's why they were off to save me. Oh by the way, Jess is Peter's twin brother. He changed his name and age when he moved because their dad who they all thought was dead is actually alive. He's out to get us and anyone with abilities. Then there is my adopted dad's company that their mom started which has been twisted over the years and, now instead of helping people like us, they hunt us. I think that's all the major stuff," Claire finished. It's times like these that remind me that she was a cheerleader before all this started happening.

"And you already told my mom and she is cool with all this?" Rory asked as she gave me this look like I was crazy or something.

"It's true. I was there when he told your mom and she said that she knew that he and Peter would take care of us. That they would look out for the two of us if they had to and that she was ok with it. I mean, come on! Its only like what three and a half-four years difference? And you'll be legal on your next birthday anyway," Claire quipped.

"Jess, tell me something. How did you all know that I would manifest or whatever you call it?" Rory asked as she looked me in the eye.

"Peter and I are sponges. We absorb gifts by just touching a person. Our mom is able to dream the future and Claire told you about Isaac, that's how they knew. Peter and Isaac are trying to find as any people like us as they can to help them understand what's going on as much as they can. A lot of them are teenagers like you and Claire plus there are kids. Those are the ones Peter and Claire are worried the most about. The adults can usually handle it and blend in but sometimes you get guys like Syler who end up killing a bunch of people for their abilities," I said. Rory just relaxed as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you for coming clean about all this. I was wondering when you were going to tell me the truth. Mom doesn't know but Grandma and Grandpa told me about a month ago that I was special and they were too. Grandma thought you were also because you remind her of a girl she knew in like the sixties, Angela Shaw. They met at Coyote Sands but Grandma lost contact with her over the years so she doesn't know what happened to her though she did know that Angela survived and started a company with a group of friends that she met at the camp," Rory said, barely drawing a breath. She stood up then. "Let's go to my place, I want to meet this Peter," Rory grinned then she turned and walked off to the other end of the bridge towards her house.


	4. Truth and Consequences

**A.N. Here's the next Chapter. As always I don't own anything. Thanks to 96 for the reviews and Skye1963 for the help. Hope everyone enjoys. **

Truth and Consequences  
Rory's POV  
Stars Hollow

"Mom we're here!" I yelled as I walked into the house with Claire and Jess behind me.

"Loin fruit, how did it go?" Mom asked when she came into the living room with a Jess look-alike behind her.

"You must be Peter. Jess and Claire told me about you. It's nice to meet you," I said as I walked around him and mom so I could take my bag to my room.

"How was school kid? And you ignored my question, how did it go with Jess and Claire?" Mom asked following me into my room.

"It was fine, I really just want to change and relax before we head to Hartford tonight. So what's the plan for the weekend mom?" I asked her, changing the subject because I would really rather Grandma and Grandpa explain things tonight at dinner.

"I've called your dad and he is on his way in to town so we'll probably hang out with him tomorrow," She said before I could run her out of my room.

"We have guests so I'm gonna change. You entertain them then we can all hang out until it's time to go or something," I yelled as I grabbed something comfy to wear. I changed into it before I laid something out for dinner tonight. I thought for a moment then I laid something out just in case Claire needed something as well.

"So is there any coffee?" I asked as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Yes there is!" Mom yelled from the front of the house.

"So what are you going to tell your mom?" I heard from behind me.

"Jess or Peter?" I asked without turning around.

"Peter. Jess tends to stay away from coffee, I just keep everyone else away from it," Peter said as he came to stand in front of me while holding a coffee cup.

"Well I'm gonna distract her until I can talk to my grandparents and then let them explain everything to her. It's the easiest way and she is probably going to do the same thing. We're a lot alike when it comes to the few things that we don't share with each other," I told him as I heard someone pull up outside the house.

"Mom, are we expecting anyone now?" I yelled as I went to the front door.

"Not that I know of," she replied, looking at Jess and Peter.

"Wait, is that Rene?" I wondered as I walked out the front door followed closely by Claire and Peter.

"What's wrong? You said I was safe right now, you promised!" Claire and I exclaimed at the same time then we turned to look at each other.

"Rory, I have called your grandparents, they are on their way with your father. It is time. Claire you're still fine as long as you stay with Peter and Jess. I told you I would keep you informed and I will," Rene said but Claire and I were still staring at each other.

"You know Rene" We both asked as Peter and Jess came outside.

"What is the Haitian doing here?" Peter said with a little bit of an unease to his voice.

"He's a family friend. It's how my grandparents know about The Company that I told you about," I said to both Peter and Claire.

"He used to work with Noah, my adopted dad. He erased my mom's memories so much that she has problems with her memory now" Claire said glaring at Rene.

"Well nothing he did with The Company was anything he wanted to do. He is and always has been an employ of my grandparents and a spy to keep us safe," I stated as I heard a motorcycle at the end of the road.

"I don't trust him" Peter told us also glaring at Rene.

"Jess you've seen him around town before. You know he's a good guy," I replied mildly as I heard dad pulling into the driveway.

"Pete he's different here than he is with Noah, I promise you," Jess said.

"Dad" I yelled as I ran over to hug him as soon as he got his bike parked. Only I wasn't careful enough and I burned my leg on his bike. "Ouch, damn!" I exclaimed, pulling out of the hug. "Well that's one way of showing you," I mumbled to myself as he watched my leg heal of a third degree burn.

"I figured you would be special," He murmured as he pulled me into another hug. "So who are your friends?" Dad asked after he let me out of the hug.

"Well the two that look alike are Jess and Peter, they're twins," I added a bit unnecessarily, "I'm dating Jess. The blonde is Claire, she's their niece. The way Rene talked I thought you already knew him or at least of him," I said as Jess came up to me. "Jess this is my dad, dad this is Jess," I introduced as Jess held his hand out to shake hands with dad.

"How long have you been together?" Dad asked as he shook Jess' hand.

"Six months," Jess answered as he put his arm around my waist to pull into his side.

"That's good, treat her right. So what's the big emergency? I get a call from Lore telling me I needed to get to town as soon as I could, then Richard and Emily call me and ask me to meet them here and then Rene calls me and asks me to meet him here. What's going on?" Dad asked looking around.

"We should wait for Richard and Emily to get here first. Jess you should call Luke as well," Rene said then he walked over to Lorelai.

"It's time," He said. He went to sit on the steps.

I walked over to sit with him while we waited. "So you know everyone huh?" I asked him after a while.

"Not everyone, just the ones that matter," He said.

Pointing to Peter, Rene added, "Be careful of him. If things go a certain way, he will turn on all of us faster than his brother did."

"What about Jess?" I asked him.

"I am not here for matters of the heart Rory; I am here to protect you and your family," He said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant Rene. Is he trustworthy?" I asked him.

"Yes, everyone here and everyone that is coming is trustworthy Rory. As long as Claire is kept safe then you won't have to worry about Peter. You need to find a way to get a hold of a former classmate of yours, one Tristian DuGrey. Not everyone is as accepting as your family when it comes to being gifted," Rene said as two more cars pulled into the drive way.

"Sorry we're late Rene, someone showed up just as we were leaving and we found that he needed to come with us," My grandma said as they got out of their car followed by someone around my age.

"Tristian," I almost whispered, seeing him. He looked like he had been attacked. "What happened to you? Come inside and let's clean you up," I said and I gently lead him through the crowd.

"Hey Mary" He whispered and tried to smile.

"What happened?" I asked him again as I wrapped him in a hug. He didn't seem to want to let go of me for a while. It took a bit but he finally did after a while. After he released me, he just looked down at the floor.

"I wasn't shipped off, and there wasn't any break in. my dad found out that I was different and this is what happened. He went out of town and my mom dropped me off at your grandparent's house," Tristian explained as the door opened.

"Hey Ror, Luke's here. Do you need any help?" Jess inquired as he came over to us.  
"Can you get the first aid kid out of the bathroom for me?" I asked him.

"So where's bag boy?" Tristian asked before Jess comes back.

"Dumped him about seven months ago, I've been with Jess for six months" I said as Jess walked back in with the first aid kit. "Thanks Jess. Tristian this is Jess, Jess this is Tristian," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jess said, handing me the first aid kit.

"You too," Tristian answered. None of us talked the rest of the time that I cleaned Tristian up. Once I got the dried blood off his face, he didn't look nearly as bad as he had.

"So what's your gift?" I asked him, wondering if I had picked it up before he left.

"I'd rather show you," He said then he held his hands out and they caught on fire.

"That's where that one came from!" Jess and I both said, causing Tristian to look at us. "We can absorb gifts from other people," Jess explained.

"Ahh ok, I think they are all waiting on us. So we should probably," Tristian said and nodded to the door.

"Right," I said and the three of us walked outside. When we got out there mom was sitting next to dad with Claire and Peter next to them. Luke was sitting by himself. I guessed he had been waiting for us. Rene stood with my grandparents.

"Now, let's get started. Tristian, you will be going with Rory, Jess, Peter, and Claire. I'm not sure where and when they are leaving but they will be gone within the month. Rory, I know you don't want to quit school but your life is in danger you don't have much choice. Lorelai Chris, and Luke one of you will need to go to New York, One of you to Los Angeles, and one to Odessa, Texas as each of you know what needs to be gotten there. Then you all need to figure out where to meet up. You all need to get rid of your cell phones. Any way that the government could track you needs to go now. Chris, Tristian, that means credit cards, you've got to go off the grid," Grandpa explained.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rory-you, Claire, Jess, Peter, and Tristian have people after you. You have to run. We will set you up with funds that they won't be able to track but you've got to be careful now. Your old lives are over and you are going to be running for your life from this point forward," Grandma said. Neither one of my grandparents sounded like they usually do.

"We've been doing our best to protect all of you but we knew it wouldn't last forever. You all met for a reason. Rory, you and Tristian should have been friends from the beginning. We didn't count on him acting the way he did. Jess and Peter should have shown up with Claire right after they saved her, but none of that matter now. All that matters is that you have all met," Grandpa said.

"What's going on? Everyone seems like they know but me," Mom asked, looking around at everyone.

"Grandma and Grandpa explained everything to me before I dumped Dean. It was one of the reasons I ended things with him," I said to her before looking at Grandpa.

"Lorelai, we never wanted to hide the truth from Rory but we stood by your choice to wait to tell her. Though when she asked why she could do the things she can do I wasn't going to lie to her. We told her but we thought she would tell you when she got home," Grandpa said with a stern look aimed at me.

"I didn't know how to bring it up to her, then I got busy with school and Paris…and, oh God! Paris is coming over like now," I said looking at my watch.

"Everyone inside," Rene ordered. Everyone turned to walk inside just as I heard Paris's car turn down our road.

"Jess you can stay," I said before he got inside- if I have to deal with Paris so does he!

"Aw, come on Ror!" He complained. I just smiled.

"Nope, you're staying," I said firmly as she pulled up to a stop.

"What's with all the cars? I thought you said you didn't have plans today," Pairs asked, walking up to us.

"I didn't know we did. Come on, you're late," I answered and almost pushed her up the stairs. She was Tristan's best friend and I was almost a hundred percent sure she was like us anyway.

"What's going on Gilmore?" Pairs asked as we walked into the house. Then she saw Tristian. "Tristian, what happened, who did this to you?" She asked. She dropped her books and ran over to him.

"Don't worry about me Paris," was all he said as he went to give her a hug. He stood there holding on to her for a while before they let go of each other.

"How have you been? I knew that your parents didn't ship you off but I never could get a hold of you. I've been so worried about you," Paris said as she sat down next to Tristian.

"I've been better, been worse. How's school been?" he asked her.

"It's been ok. Rory keeps me in line. We miss you though," She said. I could tell she was trying to keep herself together.

"Paris, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Peter asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Wait what did I miss? There are two Jesses," Paris said, looking between Peter and Jess.

"No, I'm Peter, Jess's twin brother. It won't take but just a moment of your time," Peter promised as he held his hand out to her.

"Ok I guess," Paris said. She got up and followed Peter out.

"Ok what's going on? Why is everyone on edge about Paris?" I asked, looking around.

"Honey she's gifted, and none of us ever noticed," Mom answered, looking towards the door.

"Why did Peter take her outside" I asked, looking at Jess.

"It was me or him. One of us had to figure out what she could do," Jess said right before I heard Paris scream. "It should have been you," I said as I rushed outside.

"What's wrong Paris? What happened?" I asked her.

"He… he just read my mind. I thought I was crazy. I thought I was the only one who was different. Are you like him? Is everyone here like me?" Paris asked.

"Yeah and you're safe here. Everyone here is special-Jess, Peter, Claire, Tristian, my mom, dad, grandparents, me and the quiet guy as well. You had to come out here because Rene, the one guy that you really don't know, his ability is to not allow other people access to their ability plus he can take your memories away. I don't recommend letting him do that to you much though. Apparently it causes brain damage," I explained, hoping it helped her to calm down.

"What can you do?" She asked me.

"I'm what Peter and Jess call a sponge. I absorb other people's abilities without knowing it. It doesn't hurt me or the other person but I have to be careful. There is a serial killer out there like me and if I don't keep the amount I absorb low, it could drive me insane. What's your ability?" I explained to her.

"It's hard to explain. I can heal things like plants and stuff. I've never tried with anything other than that. I guess I could heal a person but I don't have the guts to try to on a person," She said while she calmed down.

"It's ok, things are weird at first but we'll help you while we can. I won't make you leave school with me to come with us if you don't want to. I know how much school means to you and I wouldn't want to make you drop out," I told her as Rene walked out to join us.

"Paris should join you. It will be good for all of you," Rene informed us. I knew how Paris would react to that one.

"You think it will be good for me to drop out of high school, in my senior year, to what-travel around the country? What do you suggest I do about college? I'm headed to Harvard and you say it would be better for me to just drop out!" Paris almost yelled.

"Paris, our lives are over. The Prep School and Ivy League College dreams are over. As much as I hate to admit it it's true. We're not going to Harvard. You know that Jess and Peter both could have gone to an Ivy League College but weren't able to because of their abilities. We can't complain about this. Claire, Jess, Peter and I have people after us because they know what we can do. Tristian's dad was beating the crap out of him because of his ability. I've known for a year that all my dreams of going to Harvard were going down the drain. So forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you." I snapped back as everyone started to come outside.

"Rory calm down," Jess said soothingly from behind me.

"No, she has point. Paris thinks she can live a normal life now and she can't. She might have been able to a few years ago but things are about to get really bad really fast and she can't hide behind her money anymore. I've seen what happens, I know what Nathan is going to do and if she doesn't then she very well could end up dead," Peter stated while looking at everyone.

"How dare you!" Paris tried to interrupt but I stopped her.

"No you don't understand here Paris. This is a family business for us and we know what we are doing and if you want our protection then you will listen to what we tell you and if you don't want to listen then you will have to fight for your life, literally. It's your choice Paris we can help you or you can try to finish high school and try to go to college but Nathan will find you and he will catch you. He might kill you or he could drug you and keep you in a cage!" I yelled at her. I turned and stormed off.

**Review and i'll answer back. **


	5. Last Day in The Hollow

**A.N. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My grandma had surgery at the begging of this month and then i got sick and then some other stuff came up and i'm having problems with my husband but I've had this ready to go other than getting it looked over but i'm confident that It's good enough. but if there are any mistakes then let me know and i'll fix them. Review and tell me what you think. I could also use some ideas on where to go with this. I've hit a bit of a block with this. So Review or PM me with ideas. Thanks, Letty. **

**I don't own it, I'm just playing with it. Enjoy. **

**Thanks 96 for the reviews and the support you rock. **

**and Thank you Skye1963 for the help in the first four chapters you're amazing. **

Chapter Five  
Rory's POV

"Ok look everyone needs to calm down. Paris, Rory is right the life that you are use to is over. Once you're parents find out they'll be like so many other parents in Hartford. You are close to my granddaughter and I don't want to see you get hurt so you will be going with them to Los Vegas and then stay with them because I know Rory she will worry about you and she will need to be able to focus to say alive. So yes Paris you will be dropping out of high school, this week" Grandpa said causing Pairs to just stare at him.

"Fine" Is the only reply we get from her and then everyone is just standing there.

"So who is going where?" Jess asked after a few moments of silence.

"You kids will be going to Vegas, Chris you will be heading to Texas, Lorelai you will be going to LA and Rene you will be going to New York. Luke I want you to go with the kids. I don't trust Lindernen and I don't want them alone in his city. You will all meet up in New York after you finish what you need to do. Some of you need to pick up other people some of you need to deliver messages. I know you kids are confused, well some of you but everything will be explained. But for the rest of today I want you six to just enjoy the day, Rory show them around town or something just have fun" Grandpa said as he walks over to mom. "I know you had hoped to go with Rory but Molly will need you and you will see each other again" He added as he hugs mom.

"Come on guys let's go rent some moves and get some food and have a movie night. Paris you and Tristian you guys will love it" I said and look over to dad and he rolls his eyes but gets his wallet out and hands me his credit card.

"Anything you guys want from the Diner is on the house. I realize that it could be a lot of food but your family and I don't care. I might not be open for a while anyway so it won't matter" Luke added as we walk over to Paris's and Peter's cars.

"Thanks Luke" I yelled to him as we pulled out of the drive way.

Two Hours later  
Crap Shack

"Ok so you guys start the movie, I'm gonna get some things from the kitchen and my room. Claire Paris do either one of you want some Pj's to change into?" I asked as I walk towards the kitchen.

"Ya that would be great, all my stuff is in the car at the Diner, thanks" Claire said walking towards me.

"Thank you Rory" Paris said and walks straight to my room.

"Tristian, Peter I have some of Jess's cloths here if you want some sweats or something" I said and Tristian just follows Paris.

"Peter" I asked him and he shakes his head.

"I'm fine Rory, thank you though. I'll be heading to the Dinner to sleep" Peter said and I shake my head, walk to my room find a couple pairs of Jess's sweats and a couple pairs of his sleep pants and four tank tops. Hand Tristian a pair of the sweats and one of the tank tops then show him to the bathroom.

"Paris will you show Clair where the stuff is for you, I'm going to go deal with a stubborn Petrelli" I said and walk back out the living room.

"Jess here, go upstairs and change, Tristian is in the bathroom down here. Peter, you aren't sleeping over there because the apartment is full, my dad is sleeping is Jess's bed and Rene is sleeping on the couch. So here, take the sweats and tank top and go up stairs and change, now" I said and Jess laughs taking the sleep pants and going upstairs to mom's bathroom to change while Peter just stairs at me.

"Go" I almost yelled causing him to jump and then follow Jess.

"Men, I swear why can't they just act like Jess or Tristian, take what's offered and say thank you" I mumbled walking back to my room.

"Ya'll find something' I asked Claire and Paris walking back into my room to change myself.

"Ya, thanks" They both said and then walk out to the living room.

Once I changed I went to check on everyone. Paris was sitting between Tristian and Peter, and Claire next to Peter on the couch and Jess was sitting on the love seat, wait for me.

"_Jess, I love you" _I thought to him and he smiled. I went and grabbed some paper plates and foam cups then headed back out to the living room.

"Ok so what movie do you guys want to watch first" I asked sitting down next to Jess, who wrapped his arm around me.

"It doesn't matter to me, babe" Jess said and I roll my eyes, he knows how movie nights usually work around here but with all the new people I'm gonna let them pick.

"Can we watch a T.V. series instead" Claire asked pulling out a box set of DVDs.

"What did you grab this time Claire, last time you picked what we watched it was that Cheerleading movie series" Peter said with a laugh.

"It's called _Supernatural_ and it looked really cool." Claire said and I grab it.

"What season did you grab" I asked her looking at it.

"Seasons one through seven" She answered with a smirk towards Peter who rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm down, Paris" I asked knowing Jess wouldn't care and Tristan's eyes had light up and he had smiled when Claire pulled out the box set.

"Sure, Tristian said it was a good show, but I've never had the change to watch it" Paris said and I smile, glad that it's something that Paris and Tristian seem to share, they both needed connections and it's good they can bond over something.

"Alright Peter it looks like you're out numbered. Jess, start with disk one of season one please" I said and lean back into the loveseat.

"Sure babe" He answered and goes to start the DVD.

We ended up watching all of season one and part of season two before people started dozing off.

"Alright Claire you and Paris take moms room, she's not gonna be home tonight, Tristian there is a spare room upstairs next to moms room you can use. Peter the couch is all yours, Jess come on" I said and we all go our separate ways.

"So how are you really handling all this?" Jess asked me once I shut my door.

"I'm not gonna freak out on you Jess, I'm ok. I promise, I already freaked out on my grandparents like seven months ago and then I got over it. I'm fine alright" I said walking over to my bed.

"So where am I sleeping, Mrs. Gilmore" He asked with a smirk.

"Keep that up it'll be on the floor, keep your hands to yourself and you can sleep in the bed" I said before crawling into be quickly followed by Jess.

"I'll behave I promise" He told me and before I know it we're both sleeping.

The Next Morning  
Jess's POV

"Everyone wake up" I heard someone yell but can't bring myself to move, I've got my girl in my arms and I'm comfy… Wait Rory; asleep in my arms, this isn't Luke's. Shit, that means the woman yelling is Lorelai.

"Ror, babe wake up your mom is here" I said trying to get Rory awake.

"Relax she knows you're in here with me" Rory mumbled and curled into me more.

"We still need to get up. Come one" I told her then get up.

I go over to where she keeps my cloths and grab a pair of jeans and then walk across the hall to change. After I change and wash my face I walk out to find Lor in the kitchen with bags from Luke's.

"Where did you stay last night" I asked her remembering that Rory had told us where everyone but Lor was last night.

"My parents getting things settled for you kids and everything else. This is for you and Rory; it'll make traveling a little easier. There are also papers for Paris and Tristian. My parents paired Peter with Paris and Claire with Tristian so that it didn't look that wired; three young married couples traveling together since the girls are all friends. Then you and Peter are twins and Tristian is just a friend from school. We got them all aged up for the public eye. The girls are all 20 and Tristian is 21 just a few months younger that you and Peter. Everything should work out I'm just not sure how the other three are going to take it, Rory knew this was coming I'm sure Claire guessed it would happen. Paris and Tristian are wild cards in this." Lor said half way through Peter came into the room.

"You set it up where I'm married to crazy up stairs, great" He mumbled walking straight to the food.

"It was the only option, Claire is your niece Peter" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Coffee, now" Rory mumbled walking into the kitchen so I hand her one of the to go cups from Luke's.

"You're an angel" She said after downing it all in one go.

"Rory, Jess go wake the others up please" Lor said then looked to the stairs.

"Come on. Claire is a pain to wake up might want to grab her a coffee too" I said then we walked up stairs to wake everyone up.

Rory's POV

"Look I'll get Tristian ok, if you can't get Paris then let me know and I'll get her too" I told him walking to the guest room. He nods so I walk in and sit next to Tristian on the bed.

"Tris, it's time to wake up come on" I said softly running my hand through his hair.

"Mary" He asked still half asleep and after everything he's been through I don't have the heart to correct him, it's his way of showing he cares.

"Ya, it's me Tris. It's time to wake up sweetie" I told him only to have him draw his knees up to his chest and shake his head.

"Not safe, want Mary" He mumbled and I realize he's having a nightmare.

"Tristian, I'm right here, wake up sweetie" I said and moved to sit next the headboard realizing that it may take a little while to wake him up.

"Mary's safe, Mary nice. She won't hurt me" He mumbled and it breaks my heart I don't know how to bring him out of this.

"_Jess, he's having a nightmare. I don't know what to do to bring him out of it. There are only a few things that I know to do to prove to him it's me and I can't because I'm with you and I love you." _I though to Jess as I stroke Tristian's hair.

"_Do what you need to do, I know what he's going through, I can hear him from here and it's not pretty. I know you love me, I love you too. You're helping a friend and you're not cheating on me Ror, its ok"_ Is the response I got back and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tris, it's your Mary, come on wake up sweetie" I said but he's still shaking his head no, so I lean down and press a gently kiss to his lips then one to his forehead as he starts coming too.

"Shh, Tris it's ok, I'm here" I said as he starts freaking out not knowing where he was then he sees me and looks at me for a second before cuddling into me and crying.

"Shhh, I'm right here" I told him wrapping my arms around him and rocking back and forth on the bed trying to calm him down some.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled trying to move but I don't let him.

"Tristian, you have nothing to be sorry about. The way you were treated is unacceptable you're safe now though, we won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" I told him holding him close trying to get him to understand he's not alone anymore.

"Look Rory, I get that you want to be there for me, and you care and that means a lot but it's not safe to be around me" He said still trying to pull away from me.

"Nothing Mr. DuGrey said was true Tristian. All of this is Genetic; it had to come from one or both of your parents, or their parents. It's not a danger to be around you either because Paris can heal people, Claire can heal her self, and Jess, Peter, and I can all do what all of you do plus so much more. Don't let that ungrateful bastard bring you down. You have a family here with all of us. I promise" I told him and he finally relaxed into my hold and calmed down.

"Mom brought Luke's you hungry" I asked him after a little while.

"Ya, then I need to go shopping for cloths" He said.

"We can do that on our way out of town, we'll all be heading out today anyway. Lindeman is going out of town and will be gone for a while so we're gonna catch a flight out today and get what we need and get the hell out of there. You can borrow stuff from Jess till we get to Vegas and then we'll go shopping. Because I need new cloths for all this as well so it'll work out well. We're gonna be 'siblings' for the foreseeable future so it won't look wired if the two of us go shopping together." I said and he looks at me funny.

"My grandparents have arranged for new identities for us 'kids' you will be a few months younger that Peter and Jess, and us girls are all 20. Peter and Jess is Claire's cousin, you're my half brother on my dad's side, and Paris is my friend from high school, while you, Jess, and Peter all went to the same school and were close. You and Claire got married about a month ago, Peter and Paris three months ago and we're all in Vegas for me and Jess's wedding. We are going to be picking up a family while we're there, The Hawkins, all three are specials and need help. Peter and Claire will be in charge of that since they have more experience in that department they will be taking the Hawkins to the airport to meet Luke and get on the flight to New York, while we see the sights, then after they get back Jess and I will tie the not and then we will fly out that night to New York" I told him and he nods.

"Come on lets go get you some clean cloths and food, then you can shower" I told him and we get up. Before we're out of the room he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Ror, for being here for me. The last few months have been hell, but knowing you and Paris were out here safe and happy was what kept me going. I couldn't stand the thought of my two closest friends in the same position as me. So thank you for being here now, it means a lot" He told me before letting go.

"No problem Tris, I'll always be here" I told him then we walk down the stairs.

"Hey, wifey" He said sitting next to Claire.

"You know I think this could work" She said then shocked the hell out of me and kisses him.

"Yup they're perfect for each other" Pairs mumbled then glared at Peter.

"Paris, relax, they are blood related, it's the only way for this to work, besides I think you and Pete will be good together, you'll keep him on his toes" Jess said walking out of my room with two outfits handing one to Tristian and one to Peter.

"I still don't see why I have to married to him" Paris said.

"We're going to Vegas, not a place someone like you would go unless they were there for a wedding of a friend and their husband made them. You hate all that is Vegas and people will be able to tell" Tristian said and she just pouts.

"You've been hanging with Gilmore too long, speaking of last names, what are ours" Tristian asked looking at mom.

"Well, Tristian you and Rory will be taking the last name of her dad, the Hayden's have never let their gifts be know so no one looking for specials will think twice about the granddaughter of the Hayden's being in Vegas. We've gotten things worked out with them and Chris's brother who does have a son and daughter that are 20 and 21 that have never been acknowledged in public, you will have to show Rory how to act like a socialite though because I kept her out of that life for a reason. If anyone recognizes you as a DuGrey tell them that your mother had an affair its society they'll buy it. Rory their names have never been told to the public so you get to keep your first names." Mom said but I stop her.

"No one knows who they are because Uncle Matt changed his last name and left society and has no kids, for this reason. It was always suspected that he had two but no one knew for sure" I explain with a laugh.

"Yes and he's ever so excited about the coming wedding. Anyway, Claire since you and Tristian are already married you will have the Hayden name as well. Peter Jess and Paris, you will all be taking the last name of Morgan, it's another society family that works with us. You guys have another brother Finn, he'll be meeting you guys in Vegas with some of his friends so it looks more like a Society kids wedding, you guys all grew up together and you wanted them there as well as all of Rory's friends that are here. The ones we know for sure are going to be there are Logan, Colin and Finn, with their friends Stephanie, Rosemary and then another former classmate that has left Chiltion I believe you knew her, Madeline. All either know about specials or are special them self, they will meet you at the airport." Mom said and I almost laugh at the look on Paris's face.

"Why couldn't we have use Mitchum last name everyone knows that he isn't faithful" Pairs asks.

"Because Finn's family just moved to the US and no one knows anything about them, it's easier this way and anyway Mitchum as seen both you and Rory's work in the school paper, he wants you both to work for him as much as you can, he understands that it's dangerous but he has a secure building and no one is getting in there if he doesn't want them too. It's the safest place in New York for you two to work, he has even agreed to give Claire a job there as well, while Colin's parents have agreed that you boys can work there if you want, he's just as safe as Mitchum." Mom said and Paris's eyes get huge.

"So when do we leave" She asked causing me and Tristian to laugh.

"You're flight will be ready in a couple hours. Rory come outside with me please" Mom asked walking outside.

"What is it mom" I asked her and she wraps me in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo, you guys look out for each other and listen to Logan and his friends. I know you remember them from a few years ago, they will keep you all as safe as they can" She said almost crying.

"We'll be ok mom, I promise" I told her hugging her back.

"Ok go eat, then take Tristian and Claire to Hartford to get some things so it looks like you're all who you're supposed to be. Paris will take Jess and Peter" Mom told me then walked back inside.

I stand out side looking at the Crap Shack. I'm really gonna miss the small town girl life but it's time for me to become who I was meant to be, a Hayden.


End file.
